edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David To Go
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed, Eddy and David were still busy sharing ideas on how to get him back home to his stubborn parents. "Like the narration said, Eddy, how are we going to get David back to his parents?" Ed asked. "How many more times ya gonna repeat yourself? Gimme a minute to think, it's not exactly easy!" Eddy snarled, folding his arms. "Eddy!" he suddenly shouted. "What?" "I don’t have an idea!" "Ok, thanks..?" Eddy sighed, "I'm not surprised, were ya even thinking with me?" "I was thinking and I have no idea!" he cheerfully replied. "You rarely have an idea, it's like I'm doing everyone's thinking around here!" he mumbled with discontent in his voice, "Just.. shut up if you have nothing to say, for once!" The comment visibly startled Ed, but Eddy didn't pick up on it and rubbed the temples of his head with his fingers. Ed stared at his shoes, while the cogs in his head kept turning. The expression on his face slowly started to change. "..I.. I know I'm dumb, but I also know that the way you're treating me isn't nice, Eddy..! I never liked the way you treated me, from the moment our show started!" "Well, Ed.." the pink boy smiled unapologetically, "That's just the role given to us, isn't it? Between you and me, you're definitely the idiot, sockhead was the smart one, and I'm the handsome scammer!" He looked unsatisfied with the answer and now really seemed to have had enough of it. He believed to be more than a dumb comic relief for people to ridicule, he had thoughts and desires, he was a person! He didn't mind to make people laugh, but not if that meant no one was ever going to take him seriously. "Yeah, I'm an idiot!" he shouted, "But at least people like me! And people liked Double D!" "Hey hey, calm down, monobrain..!" Eddy sputtered futilely. "..And for someone who wants to be liked so much, if we have to believe your speech back at your bro's house, you sure bullied people alot!" "Huh? It was their fault!" "You fight others for no reason and even tried to make me lose a bet!" Ed now barked in unfiltered anger, "I'm your friend! Why aren't you treating me like your friend!" Eddy and David looked shocked over this sudden outburst. It seemed so unprovoked at first, but it truly wasn't. Ed had been Eddy's verbal punching bag for years, because it was easy to think he wouldn't take it in. What's a funny insult between friends, right? But eventually it stopped being cute and now Eddy was dealing with the aftermath of his behaviour, at the worst time as well. "W-Well! Ed, I'm.. sorry if you feel like I did that to you-" "YOU'RE the idiot!" Ed then yelled and turned around. "ED? ED, WAIT!!!" Eddy called after him, but Ed didn’t listen and disappeared out of sight. He was pebble-in-his-shoe mad. Not even David knew how to respond and just gave Eddy a shrug. Later that day, Ed still wasn't over it and refused speak to Eddy, despite being in his presence, if only because of David. But since they were still struggling on what to do with his family situation, he broke the silence and offered a quick suggestion. "He's old enough. He got savings. He got a job. Why doesn't David go live by himself." he monotonously muttered. "..Ed, I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me, I hope we can stay pals! I do care about your ideas!" Eddy hastily replied. "So.. why don't we let David live and take care of himself." he repeated. "T-That sounds like a great idea, Ed!" Eddy responded almost in tears. It was a close call. He wasn't planning on losing a childhood friend today, but luckily for him, Ed was quick to forgive. It was one of the many reasons why people liked him.. Though a bit hesitant, David agreed to their idea and collected his possessions. Better now than never to start adulthood. Ed and Eddy gave each other a more official apology, whereafter they went outside to see David off. "Bye cuz, stay out of trouble and call me when you're in your new house!" Eddy said. "Room, you mean. And will do." David answered. They gave each other a long embrace and the two Eds watched him drive off. ''The End '' Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction